


Getting Grabby

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wally decides to get grabby while he is spending the night at the Manor and Dick gets a little too loud, they get a bit of an unwelcome surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Grabby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. This is purely for entertainment and no money is being made. Which sucks, because I'm poor and have a weak immune system. I could use the health insurance.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedication: This fanfiction was inspired by a role play that I had going with my very good friend Alice.

"Hey, no, stop! I'll yell for help!" Dick snickered.

"Che. For who??"

"Bruce is around here somewhere. Its still pretty early." Boy Wonder smirked, shifting a little underneath the boy above him, causing a blush to appear on the other's cheeks.

"What are you gonna tell him that I'm doing?" Green eyes rolled heavenward.

"Well, you are molesting me."

"I am so not!" but the older boy rotated his hips slowly against the younger's.

"Oh my God, you really are a perv! Help! I'm being molested in my own bed!!" Dick cried out, trying not to laugh as he did so.

"Shhh! Dude, you're gonna make him mad!" but there was a snicker in the tone.

"Then you'd better stop." the dark-haired boy shifted once more, pretending to struggle and kick a little.

"Hey, quit it. You're making me...um..."

"Making you what?"

A blush was his only answer.

The slighter boy grinned. "Ha. Perv~"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I will." the taller boy leaned down to press his lips to the other's mouth, but was thwarted when the raven-haired beauty beneath him tilted his head to the side, causing the kiss to land squarely on a smooth, pale cheek instead.

"Help! I'm really being molested now!!" Still, there was laughter in the tone.

"Dude!!"

Suddenly, the door opened at a moderate pace but still made a bit of a noise as no effort was made to stop the knob from hitting the wall as it swung as far as it could, an angry Bruce Wayne standing there in just a robe and house shoes.

"Some people...get home from their second jobs very, very early in the morning." He stated, narrowing his eyes on the boy who had just fallen off of the bed and bumped his head on the floor. "And those people would prefer not to be awakened a few hours later by unruly boys playing grab-ass."

"S-sorry..." whimpered the boy on the floor, even his freckles turning a little pale.

There was a slight narrowing of the eyes again from Bruce before he left, closing the door behind him.  
"Dude..." he shivered and got up from where he'd fallen to look at Dick.

"Sorry, Wally. I didn't think he'd be that mad." but the slight look of mischief sparkling in the raven-haired boy's pretty blue eyes told a completely different story.


End file.
